Fool
by rinrin kou
Summary: satu kesalahan yang membuat diriku sudah tidak bisa melihat dirimu sebagai hyeongku lagi, Luhan. Hunhan YAOI INCEST M m/m
1. Chapter 1

FOOL

By Runa P. Kou  
Pairing: Sehun x Luhan

Yaoi, Incest

Summary: satu kesalahan yang membuat diriku sudah tidak bisa melihat dirimu sebagai _hyeong_ ku lagi, Luhan

...

 **12 Juni 2013**

Di tengah – tengah acara makan malam kediaman keluarga Kim,

"Luhannie, Sehunnie, _eomma_ ingin mengatakan sesuatu, sebenarnya _eomma_ telah memiliki calon suami lagi dan _eomma_ ingin meminta restu dari kalian. Jika kalian mengizinkan maka _eomma_ akan menikah lagi".

Luhan dan Sehun terkejut mendengar perkataan _eomma_ nya hanya dapat berpandang – pandangan. Luhan sebagai yang tertua akhirnya menegak segelas air dan menghentikan keheningan yang telah dibuat oleh _eomma_ nya.

"Kenapa tiba – tiba _eomma_? Aku dan Sehun sampai terkejut mendengarnya".

"Tidak mendadak Luhannie, _eomma_ sudah lama menjalin hubungan dengannya, hanya saja _eomma_ baru terpikirkan menikah dengannya sekarang, kalian sebentar lagi akan kuliah dan akan semakin jarang berada di rumah, _eomma_ pasti akan kesepian sendiri di rumah".

Luhan dan Sehun tahu bahwa bukan itu alasan sebenarnya _eomma_ mereka ingin menikah lagi, karena mereka pun tahu bahwa _eomma_ mereka bukan lah tipe orang yang suka berdiam diri di rumah, bahkan orang yang paling jarang berada di rumah adalah _eomma_ mereka, mengingat beliau adalah seorang presdir perusahaan skala internasional menggantikan mendiang appa mereka yang telah meninggal. Tapi yang mereka yakini adalah _eomma_ mereka benar – benar menyukai pria tersebut hingga memutuskan untuk menikah.

Sehun yang terdiam cukup lama akhirnya menyuarakan isi hatinya. "Baiklah jika _eomma_ ingin menikah lagi, kami tidak akan melarangnya, jadi kapan kami bertemu dengan calon suami _eomma_?".

"Sebenarnya kalian pasti sudah pernah melihat calon suami _eomma_ , _ani_ maksud _eomma_ Luhan sudah pernah melihat calon suami _eomma_ , akan menjadi sebuah kejutan untukmu Luhan saat kalian saling bertemu nanti, jadi luangkan waktu kalian untuk makan malam bersama pada minggu malam nanti".

"Baiklah _eomma_ ", jawab Luhan dan Sehun kompak. Mereka melanjutkan makan malam mereka lagi.

Kim Luhan dan Kim Sehun adalah saudara kembar non identik dimana Luhan lahir 30 menit lebih dulu dari Sehun. Orang tua mereka Kim Jong Dae dan Kim Min Seok adalah pemilik perusahaan Kikoo, sebuah perusahaan skala internasional di bidang manufaktur. Appa mereka, Kim Jong Dae meninggal saat mereka masih di kelas 2 sd karena kecelakaan. Semenjak itu, sang _eomma_ lah yang menggantikan posisi sebagai presdir di perusahaan tersebut dan menjadi _eomma_ sekaligus _appa_ untuk mereka.

 **14 Juni 2013**

 _Eomma_ kim menuliskan nama restaurant dan alamat serta waktu makan malam mereka di line group keluarga, mereka membuat group line 'Kim Family' untuk memudahkan berkomunikasi satu sama lain sehingga tidak ada yang ditutup - tutupi diantara keluarga. Luhan telah membaca pesan dari _eomma_ nya membalas pesan tersebut dengan sticker dan mengatakan akan berangkat dengan Sehun setelah Ia selesai kerja paruh waktu. Luhan yang bercita - cita ingin menjadi fotografer mendapatkan kesempatan menjadi asisten di sebuah studio ternama di Seoul. Walaupun Ia belum diberi kepercayaan untuk memegang kamera dan hanya mengerjakan pekerjaan – pekerjaan kecil, Luhan menyukai pekerjaan paruh waktunya itu karena Ia bisa melihat dari dekat bagaimana fotografer profesional bekerja.

Waktu berlalu dengan cepat, tak terasa sudah pukul 6 sore saja. Setelah berpamitan memberi salam kepada para pegawai studio, Luhan melangkahkan kakinya keluar studio dan telah disambut oleh mobil Sehun yang berhenti tepat di depan pintu masuk studio. Luhan langsung bergegas masuk kedalam mobil.

"Kau, sudah berapa kali kukatakan untuk tidak memarkirkan mobilmu tepat didepan pintu seperti ini, jika dilihat oleh sunbaenim aku yang akan mendapat teguran".

"Maafkan aku hyeong, tapi akan lebih cepat jika aku menunggumu disini, dan hyeong tidak perlu repot - repot mencariku di Jungiran".

"Sudahlah, mulai besok jika ingin menjemputku jangan didepan pintu seperti ini lagi, _kaja_ _eomma_ pasti menunggu kita"

"Ayay Captain, ini hyeong baju gantimu, aku takut _eomma_ akan berkomentar jika kau tidak menggunakan pakaian yang pantas", Sehun menjalankan mobilnya keluar dari area studio.

Sementara Luhan mengganti pakaiannya dengan jas yang dibawakan oleh Sehun, Sehun mengemudikan mobilnya dengan tenang, Ia pun menyalakan radio untuk memecah keheningan di mobil itu.

"Hyeong, sebenarnya kau tidak menyetujui pernikahan ini kan?".

"Ani, aku setuju - setuju saja Hun, _eomma_ sudah lama sendiri pasti Ia membutuhkan sandaran disaat Ia sedang bersedih dan kita berdua tahu jika kita tidak dapat mengisi peran itu".

"Tapi...".

"Sudahlah, lebih baik sekarang kita buat _eomma_ bahagia, apalagi sekarang kita semakin tidak ada waktu dengannya".

"Iya hyeong".

Dan akhirnya percakapan di mobil terhenti begitu saja, Luhan mengalihkan pandangannya ke jendela samping sementara Sehun fokus mengemudi. 30 menit kemudian, mobil mereka telah sampai di restaurant. Sehun memarkirkan mobilnya dan Luhan menunggu di pintu masuk. Mereka berjalan masuk kedalam dengan posisi Sehun berada di depan Luhan. Mereka diantar oleh waitress menuju meja _eomma_ mereka, ternyata _eomma_ mereka telah sampai lebih dahulu.

Sehun sampai lebih dahulu langsung membungkukkan badan memberi salam yang diikuti oleh Luhan. Setelah selesai memberi salam, Luhan berdiri tegak untuk menatap _eomma_ nya dan sang calon suaminya. Saat melihat wajah calon suami _eomma_ nya tiba - tiba kaki Luhan lemas dan terjatuh, beruntung Sehun yang berada di sebelahnya langsung menahan tubuh Luhan agar tidak terjatuh.

"Hyeong, gwenchana?".

"Ah, n..ne gwenchana".

Luhan yang masih belum bisa menutupi kegugupannya di bantu Sehun duduk di kursi yang berhadapan dengan _eomma_ nya dan Sehun duduk berhadapan dengan calon suami _eomma_ nya.

"Kau tidak apa - apa Luhan? _Eomma_ lihat mukamu tampak pucat, apakah kau sedang sakit nak?".

"Ani _eomma_ , sepertinya aku hanya kelelahan".

"Kau masih saja sama seperti saat kau kelas X dulu ya Luhan", tiba - tiba calon suami _eomma_ mengomentari Luhan. Sehun kaget mendengar apa yang diucapkan oleh calon suami _eomma_ nya.

"Kau mengenal Luhan, _ahjussi_?", Sehun yang penasaran akhirnya bertanya.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalnya, aku dulu adalah wali kelas Luhan", Tuan Jung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun diakhiri dengan sebuah senyuman, hanya Luhan dan Tuan Jung lah yang mengerti arti dari senyuman itu.

"Jadi _ahjussi_ seorang guru?", Sehun kembali bertanya kepada Tuan Jung.

"Ani, aku juga berhenti menjadi guru tidak lama setelah Luhan berpindah sekolah. Sekarang aku menjalankan perusahaanku sendiri, meskipun bukan perusahaan besar dan sekarang aku dan _eomma_ mu berencana melakukan merger dan menyatukan perusahaan kita,", Tuan Jung menjawab pertanyaan Sehun dengan ramah.

Suasana di meja tersebut tampak baik kecuali Luhan yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepala, sesekali Ia hanya tersenyum saat yang lain tertawa. Sehun tampak menyukai Tuan Jung karena mereka memiliki persamaan, yaitu sama – sama menyukai dunia bisnis dan saham. Walaupun Sehun masih kelas 12 SMA, Sehun telah diberi kepercayaan untuk memegang anak perusahaan _eomma_ nya dan Sehun terbukti sukses menjalankan anak perusahaan tersebut.

Tidak lama kemudian, pelayan datang mengantarkan makan malam mereka. Selama acara makan malam tersebut, tidak terlalu banyak percakapan dan pertanyaan yang muncul. Luhan yang biasanya banyak mengeluarkan sura dan berisik pun hanya fokus dengan makan malamnya. Luhan tahu bahwa selama acara makan malam tersebut, Tuan Jung selalu melihat ke arahnya setiap ada kesempatan dan hal tersebutlah yang membuat Luhan semakin tidak nyaman dan ketakutan.

Selesai dengan makan malamnya, Luhan menepuk paha Sehun pelan dan membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Sehun. Tidak lama kemudian Sehun mengangguk tanda mengerti.

" _Eomma_ , Tuan Jung, kami izin untuk pulang duluan ya. Sepertinya Luhan sedang tidak enak badan".

"Kenapa buru – buru sekali? Luhan, kau harus banyak istirahat padahal badanmu sudah kecil jangan sampai bertambah kecil lagi", _eomma_ Kim menasihati Luhan, sepertinya beliau sedikit khawatir melihat Luhan sangat pucat malam ini.

Luhan hanya mengangguk dan berdiri dengan Sehun hendak memberi salam kepada kedua orang yang lebih tua dari mereka itu.

"Semoga cepat sembuh Luhan", Tiba – tiba Tuan Jung ikut berdiri dan mengajak Luhan untuk berjabat tangan.

Luhan terdiam, Ia terlalu takut untuk menyentuh tangan mantan wali kelasnya itu. Tidak ingin membuat Sehun dan _eomma_ nya curiga, Luhan menerima ajakan Tuan Jung untuk berjabat tangan dengan gemetar sedikit. Tuan Jung tersenyum saat Luhan menerima jabatannya.

" _Eomma_ , Tuan Jung, kami duluan ya", Sehun memberikan salam terakhir dan berjalan pulang dengan Luhan.

...

 **Di mobil**

" _Hyeong..._ ", tidak ada tanggapan.

" _Hyeong..._!", Sehun menaikkan nada suaranya dan barulah Luhan tersentak dan menolehkan kepalanya ke arah Sehun.

" _Waeyo_ ,kenapa kau selalu mengangetkan diriku Sehun?", Luhan bertanya sambil mengerutkan dahinya, Ia tidak suka jika ada yang mengganggunya saat sedang melamun di dunianya sendiri.

" _Ani_ , aku hanya penasaran saja, tadi saat kita di mobil dalam perjalanan menuju restaurant, _hyeong_ tampak baik – baik saja, lalu kenapa saat kau di restaurant, tidak saat kau sampai di meja dan saat kau melihat calon suami _eomma_ tiba – tiba kau menjadi pucat dan auramu sudah berubah _hyeong"_

'glek' Sehun menyadarinya batin Luhan, Luhan bingung harus menjawab apa dari pertanyaan yang Sehun ajukan.

"Aku memang sudah merasa tidak enak badan saat di studio, Hun. Dan a..aku juga terkejut saat melihat calon suami _eomma_ makanya aku yang sedang tidak enak badan ditambah dengan terkejut membuat kepalaku menjadi pusing dan akhirnya terlihat pucat, mungkin jantungku lemah dan tidak bisa diberi kejutan, hahahahha", Luhan memberikan alasan yang agak sedikit mungkin bisa diterima walaupun harus diakhiri dengan suara tawa yang hambar.

"Tidak ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku kan _hyeong_?". Sehun bertanya lagi. Tampaknya jawaban dari Luhan masih belum bisa memberikan kepuasan untuknya.

"Tidak ada Hun, kau yang paling kenal dengan diriku yang tidak bisa menyimpan rahasia ini".

"Hmm, baiklah tapi _hyeong_ harus berjanji jika ada sesuatu yang mengganjal dihati, _hyeong_ harus langsung cerita kepadaku".

"Ne. . Ne, aku berjanji".

"Tapi _hyeong_ , sepertinya aku menyukai calon _appa_ baru kita ini, Beliau sepertinya orang yang pintar dan berpikiran tajam dalam masalah bisnis"

"baguslah jika kau menyukainya, Hun"

Setelah itu tidak ada lagi percakapan yang muncul karena Luhan menurunkan sandaran kursinya dan tertidur atau lebih berpura – pura tidur, karena Luhan takut Sehun akan terus bertanya – tanya kepadanya.

Sesampainya di rumah, Luhan membuka matanya, keluar dari mobil dan langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya dan tidak lupa untuk mengunci pintu. Seluruh orang dirumah mulai dari _maid_ , supir, pegawai kebun, Sehun, dan _eomma_ nya sudah mengetahui tabiat Luhan, jika pintu kamar terkunci berarti Luhan tidak ingin diganggu hingga Ia keluar kamar lagi. Pernah Luhan tidak keluar kamar selama 5 hari lamanya saat ia kelas 10 SMA dulu, dan itu artinya makan pun dia tidak, karena di kamar hanya ada dispenser air untuk minum. Sang _eomma_ sangat khawatir karena setiap diketuk Luhan tidak pernah menyahut, hingga akhirnya sang _eomma_ mendapatkan pesan _Line_ dari Luhan yang menyatakan Ia baik – baik saja dan Ia hanya sedang ingin sendiri. Sampai saat ini penghuni rumah tidak ada yang mengetahui alasan sebenarnya Luhan mengunci kamarnya saat Ia kelas 10 SMA dulu yang berujung kepindahan dirinya ke sekolah yang sekarang Ia datangi.

Keesokan paginya Luhan masih mengunci dirinya dikamar. Berhubung hari ini adalah hari sabtu dan tidak ada kegiatan sekolah, Luhan memilih melanjutkan tidurnya di atas untaian kapas nan empuk itu. Tapi sekeras apapun Luhan berusaha untuk melanjutkan tidurnya Ia tidak bisa. Sekarang Luhan menyesali keputusannya untuk mengizinkan _eomma_ nya menikah lagi. Luhan pasti akan langsung tidak setuju jika mengetahui sang calon mempelai prianya. Tuan Jung atau Jung _songsaenim_ adalah guru ekonomi bisnis dan juga sebagai wali kelas Luhan saat kelas 10. Luhan dulu bersekolah di sekolah khusus bisnis dimana setelah lulus nanti bisa langsung melanjutkan kuliahnya di universitas yang sama dengan SMA tersebut. Sekolah Luhan dulu adalah sekolah elit khusus pria yang mewajibkan siswanya untuk tinggal di asrama. Luhan dan Sehun tidak bersekolah di tempat yang sama. Sehun yang memiliki otak lebih cerdas dari Luhan, memilih untuk bersekolah di Jepang dengan beasiswa penuh yang Ia dapat saat tes masuk. Karena kasus saat kelas 10 itulah Luhan berpindah sekolah umum, dan Sehun kembali ke Korea untuk menjaga kakaknya yang lebih kecil dan lemah itu. Padahal Sehun sudah berusaha mati – matian untuk dapat diterima di sekolah tersebut. Meskipun di Korea mereka tetap tidak bersekolah di tempat yang sama, Sehun memiliki kewajiban untuk mengantar dan menjemput kakaknya, karena Luhan masih belum bisa mempercayai orang asing lagi.

...

 **Ruang tengah keluarga Kim**

"Jung _ahjussi_ , ada apa datang kemari?, _eomma_ sedang tidak ada dirumah"

"Iya aku tahu Hun, aku kemari ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan seru kita saat makan malam kemarin, apakah aku mengganggumu?"

"Ani, sama sekali tidak aku malah sangat senang karena Jung _ahjussi_ sudah repot – repot untuk datang kemari, kalau begitu kita ke ruang baca saja _ahjussi_ , disana lebi tenang suasananya"

"Baiklah, tapi rumah ini sepi sekali Hun, hanya ada kau saja dirumah?"

"Hari ini hari sabtu, dan semua pegawai dirumah di liburkan oleh _eomma_ kecuali _security_ didepan, dan aku tidak sendiri _ahjussi_ ada Luhan _hyeong_ dikamarnya tapi sepertinya Ia tidak akan keluar kamar untuk beberapa jam nanti"  
"Pantas saja rumah ini tampak sepi, _eomma_ mu memang sangat baik ya meliburkan pegawai – pegawai rumahnya pada hari libur untuk _quality time_ dengan keluarganya"

"Yah seperti itulah _eomma,_ hahahaha", Sehun mengajak Tuan Jung ke lantai atas menuju keruang baca dan saat itulah terdengar kunci pintu kamar Luhan dibuka.

"Suara apa itu Hun?"

"Aah itu, itu adalah suara kunci pintu kamar Luhan _hyeong_ , _Ahjussi_. Luhan _hyeong_ memiliki kebiasaan untuk mengunci pintu kamar saat Ia tidak ingin diganggu orang lain, jika kunci pintu telah terbuka tandanya kita sudah boleh untuk berinteraksi lagi dengannya".

"Tipe _introvert_ ya"

"Sebenarnya Luhan _hyeong_ tidak _introvert ahjussi_ , hanya saja Ia memiliki trauma yang membuatnya seperti itu, tapi aku kurang mengetahui detailnya bagaimana karena saat itu aku sedang bersekolah di Jepang"

Tuan Jung hanya mengangguk dan mereka masuk kedalam ruang baca. Ruang baca berada tepat di sebelah kamar Luhan. Cukup lama mereka berbincang kritis mengenai bisnis dan saham. Waktu sudah menunjukkan waktunya makan siang.

" _Ahjussi,_ sebelum pergi lebih baik _ahjussi_ makan siang dulu bersama kita bagaimana? Aku akan keluar sebentar untuk membelikan makan untuk kita bertiga"

"Tentu saja kita harus makan siang bersama, baiklah aku akan menunggu disini ya, ada beberapa buku yang menarik perhatianku untuk dibaca"

"Baiklah _ahjussi_ , aku tidak akan lama. Apa _ahjussi_ ingin kupanggilkan Luhan _hyeong_? Tidak enak jika meninggalkan _ahjussi_ sendirian disini"

"Tidak usah Sehun, aku menunggu disini sendiri saja tidak masalah. Tidak usah mengganggu kakakmu".

"Baiklah _ahjussi_ , aku tidak akan lama"

Sehun berlari keluar ruang baca dan bergegas pergi untuk membeli makan. Setelah yakin Sehun sudah keluar dari pagar rumah, Tuan Jung menutup buku yang Ia baca dan berjalan keluar ruang baca menuju kamar Luhan. Pertama diketuknya pintu kamar Luhan.

"Masuk saja tidak dikunci Hun"

Tuan Jung tersenyum, saat mendengar suara Luhan menjawab ketukan pintu kamarnya. Ia membuka pintu kamar Luhan dan tampak Luhan sedang telungkup bermain laptop di atas kasur yang membelakanginya. Tuan Jung menutup pintu kamar Luhan dan berjalan pelan menuju kasur tempat Luhan berada.

"Ada apa Sehun?", Luhan menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang untuk bertanya ke Sehun membelalakkan matanya, terkejut karena yang masuk ke dalam kamarnya bukanlah Sehun melainkan Jung _songsaenim_.

"Terkejut Luhan?", Tuan Jung bertanya dengan senyum _evil_ bak serigala menemukan mangsanya. Tuan Jung melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kasur tempat Luhan berada.

" _So..songsaenim_ , bagaimana kau bisa masuk kemari?", Luhan yang melihat Tuan Jung berjalan menuju dirinya bergegas bangun dari kasur hendak melarikan diri dari kamarnya. Luhan berlari menuju pintu kamarnya. Sedikit lagi tangannya dapat menggapai gagang pintu, tiba – tiba rambutnya di tarik paksa ke belakang membuat Luhan terlempar jatuh ke lantai.

'cklek'

Luhan mendengar suara pintu kamarnya dikunci, menatap _horror_ ke arah pintu. Tuan Jung sudah berada di depan Luhan dan menatap Luhan dengan tatapannya yang buas. Luhan yang terduduk dilantai tidak berkutik, terlalu takut untuk menggerakkan badannya.

"Kau telah berubah ya Luhan, sekarang kau semakin _sexy_ dan menggoda", Tuan Jung berjongkok di hadapan Luhan. Tangan kanannya memegang kedua pipi Luhan dengan kasar dan memaksanya menatap langsung Tuan Jung.

"Kenapa diam saja hmm, buka matamu sekarang atau ku jamah kau sekarang juga!"

Luhan takut dengan ancaman yang diberikan Tuan Jung akhirnya membuka matanya. Linangan air mata pun ikut lolos bersamaan dengan terbukanya mata Luhan.

"Dengar, sepertinya kau sampai saat ini masih merahasiakan apa yang terjadi saat disekolah dulu, dan aku ingin kau terus merahasiakannya sampai kau mati nanti. Jangan sampai pernikahanku dengan _eomma_ mu batal, jika rahasia ini bocor dan pernikahan kami batal maka orang pertama yang akan kuhancurkan adalah kau Luhan. Mengerti!"

Luhan berusaha menganggukkan kepalanya namun sulit karena cengkraman tangan Tuan Jung di pipinya sangat kuat.

"Aku ingin mendengar suaramu cantik, iya atau tidak!"

"I..iya _Saem_ , aku ber..janji", Luhan menjawab dengan suara bergetar.

"Bagus", Tuan Jung melepaskan tangannya dari pipi Luhan. Baru saja Luhan bernapas lega karena telah dilepas, merasakan sakit saat rambutnya dijambak dan ditarik kebelakang membuat kepalanya menengadah keatas dan Tuan Jung langsung melumat bibir Luhan dengan kasar. Tuan Jung berusaha memasukkan lidah kedalam mulut Luhan tapi Luhan menutup mulutnya dengan rapat. Karena kesal Tuan Jung menggenggam milik Luhan dengan keras dan membuat Luhan membuka mulutnya berteriak. Kesempatan emas itu langsung digunakan Tuan Jung, Ia langsung melesatkan lidahnya dengan cepat kedalam mulut Luhan. Cukup lama Tuan Jung melumat bibir Luhan sampai tampak air liur menetes dari mulut Luhan. Dimulai dari Luhan yang memberontak hingga Luhan tidak sanggup lagi untuk meronta dikarenakan kurang oksigen ditubuhnya dan Ia sudah mulai sesak napas, saat itulah Tuan Jung melepaskan pagutannya. Tuan Jung berdiri berjalan meninggalkan Luhan yang kehabisan napasnya di lantai.

"Ken..apa hiks kenapa kau menciumku _saem_ , aku tidak melakukan kesalahan hiks. .hiks", Luhan mulai menangis sesenggukan.

Tuan Jung berhenti melangkahkan kakinya.

"Karena kau menggoda cantik, dan aku akan sering mencicipimu setelah menikah nanti hahaha", Tuan Jung melanjutkan lagi langkah setelah menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

...

 **TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sebelumnya...**

"Karena kau menggoda cantik, dan aku akan sering mencicipimu setelah menikah nanti hahaha", Tuan Jung melanjutkan lagi langkahnya lagi setelah menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

...

 **CH 2 FOOL**

Sepeninggalnya Tuan Jung dari kamar Luhan, Luhan langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya lagi. Sehun yang telah kembali dari membeli makan siang membuka pintu Luhan hendak mengajaknya makan siang bersama, tapi pintu kamarnya kembali terkunci. Sehun berinisiatif mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan.

" _Hyeong_ , ayo keluar kamar kita makan siang bersama, ada Jung _ahjussi_ juga dibawah tidak enak jika kau tidak ikut makan siang bersama". Tidak ada sautan dari dalam, hanya ada keheningan disana. Tiba – tiba _handphone_ Sehun bergetar, sepertinya ada pesan _Line_ masuk. Ternyata pesan _Line_ tersebut berasal dari Luhan _hyeong_ yang mengatakan tidak bisa ikut makan siang bersama karena benar – benar sangat tidak enak badan dan tidak bisa bangun dari atas tempat tidur. Sehun bertanya apakah perlu di panggilan dokter dan Luhan membalas tidak usah, Ia hanya ingin tidur saja. Sehun akhirnya berjalan turun menuju ruang makan.

"Luhan tidak ikut makan siang bersama?"

"Tidak _ahjussi_ , Luhan _hyeong_ sedang tidak enak badan sekarang"

"Tentu saja"

"Maksudnya _ahjussi_?"

" _Ani_ , lupakan sajalah. Ayo kita makan saja"

Sehun mengangguk saja tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan maksud kata 'tentu saja' yang Jung _ahjussi_ katakan tadi. Setelah selesai makan Jung _ahjussi_ langsung kembali ke kantornya untuk mengurus sesuatu.

Malam harinya _eomma_ Kim sampai ke rumah dan hanya disambut oleh Sehun.

"Sehun, dimana _hyeong_ mu? Dia tidak terlihat dari tadi".

" _Hyeong_ sedang dikamar _eomma_ , tidak enak badan katanya".

"Anak itu, dari acara makan malam bersama Ia sakit dan belum bertambah sehat juga, apakah dia sudah kedokter, Sehun?".

"Belum _eomma_ , Luhan _hyeong_ berkata bahwa Ia hanya kelelahan dan butuh tidur saja"

"Dasar anak itu, bagaimana _eomma_ bisa mengizinkannya untuk tinggal di apartemen sendirian, bisa – bisa jika Ia meninggal tidak ada yang tahu, _eomma_ benar – benar tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang gara – gara _hyeong_ mu itu".

Sehun hanya diam saja mendengar omelan dari _eomma_ nya terhadap Luhan. Sehun sendiri setelah lulus sma akan melanjutkan kuliahnya di New York.

...

Keesokan paginya Luhan akhirnya keluar dari kamarnya. Ia langsung turun ke lantai satu dan menuju dapur. Ia membuka pintu kulkas dan mengambil bahan – bahan masakan, sepertinya Ia akan membuat sesuatu.

Tidak lama setelah Luhan keluar kamar, Sehun juga keluar dari kamarnya dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Sehun turun ke bawah dan menuju dapur juga, hendak minum susu.

"Kau sedang membuat apa?".

Luhan kaget langsung memutarkan badannya ke belakang, setelah yang dilihatnya adalah Sehun, Luhan menghela napas lega.

"Aku membuat _Gamja Jeon_ , kau mau Sehunnie?".

"Hmm, boleh juga, lalu kenapa tadi _hyeong_ kaget saat mendengar suaraku dan menghela napas seperti itu?".

"Ani Sehunnie tadi _hyeong_ hanya kaget saja karena ini masih pagi dan jarang sekali kau bisa bangun pagi".

Sehun masih memicingkan matanya curiga, tapi Ia hanya diam saja tidak ingin melanjutkan argumennya.

"Baiklah _hyeong_ , tapi jangan sering – sering menghela napas seperti itu, nanti kau cepat bertambah tua".

Luhan hanya tertawa ringan mendengar nasihat dari Sehun. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan memasaknya dari membuat sedikit untuk dirinya sendiri menjadi mengupas semua kentang yang ada karena Sehun sangat menyukai _Gamja Jeon_ buatannya. Selesai memasak Luhan naik kembali ke atas untuk mengajak Sehun sarapan. Tidak lupa _eomma_ Kim pun dibangunkan juga oleh Luhan.

15 menit kemudian, mereka semua telah berkumpul di meja makan untuk menikmati _Gamja Jeon_ buatan Luhan.

"Kau semakin pintar saja membuat _Gamja Jeon_ Han"

"Iya _hyeong_ ini enak sekali"

"Benarkah sangat enak? Lain kali akan ku buatkan lagi"

"Lain kali akan kuundang Tuan Jung untuk menikmati _Gamja Jeon_ buatanmubersama – sama"

Senyum Luhan langsung memudar begitu mendengar nama orang tersebut diucapkan oleh _eomma_ nya. Ia hanya diam saja tidak menanggapi perkataan _eomma_ nya.

" _Hyeong,_ kau sebenarnya tidak menyukai Jung _ahjussi_ ya?"

"An..i, aku biasa saja kenapa kau bertanya seperti Sehun?"

"Karena _hyeong_ selalu berubah mimik mukanya setiap kita membahas Jung _ahjussi_ "

"Benar nak, _eomma_ sebentar lagi akan menikah dengannya jika kau tidak menyukainya, _eomma_ bisa membatalkan pernikahan jika itu maumu, yang penting kalian nyaman dengan calon suami yang _eomma_ pilih"

"Ani _eomma_ , jangan batalkan pernikahan kalian", Luhan menjawab dengan menaikkan sedikit nada suaranya membuat Sehun dan _eomma_ nya menghentikan makan dan memandang Luhan bingung. Luhan mengetahui dirinya sedang diberikan tatapan menyelidik dari _eomma_ dan _dongsaeng_ nya memilih fokus dengan _Gamja Jeon_ nya.

"Luhan, kau tidak sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari _eomma_ kan?"

" _Ani eomma_ , aku tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu, lalu kapan kalian akan menikah? Aku sudah tidak sabar karena akan memiliki _appa_ baru", Luhan mengakhiri perkataannya dengan senyuman.

"Baiklah jika kau tidak menyembunyikan sesuatu nak, karena kami berdua telah sama – sama pernah melakukan pernikahan dan ditinggal meninggal oleh pasangan masing – masing dan kami berdua juga sudah tua, kita tidak akan membuat pesta pernikahan, cukup registrasi saja di pemerintah dan Tuan Jung akan pindah kesini tinggal bersama kita, kemungkinan semua akan selesai diurus hari rabu depan dan kamisnya Tuan Jung sudah pindah ke rumah ini"

"Wah aku sudah tidak sabar _eomma_ , setidaknya sebelum aku pergi kuliah ke New York, aku masih bisa mengajaknya berdiskusi mengenai perusahaan seperti kemarin dan itu sangat menarik"

"Kemarin kau berjumpa dengan Tuan Jung, Sehunnie?"

"Iya _eomma_ , Jung _ahjussi_ datang kerumah kemarin siang, _eomma_ tidak tahu?"

"Iya _eomma_ tidak tahu, Ia tidak berkata apa pun kepada _eomma_ kalau Ia telah berkunjung kemari"

"Mungkin Jung _ahjussi_ lupa _eomma_ "

"Iya mungkin saja"

Semenjak _eomma_ Kim mengatakan bahwa Jung _ahjussi_ akan pindah kemari kamis depan, Luhan langsung tidak nafsu makan. Ia hanya mengaduk – ngaduk makanannya dan pikirannya melayang entah kemana. Pembicaraan antara Sehun dan _eomma_ nya hanya sebagai angin lewat tidak ada yang diterima oleh Luhan sedikit pun. Luhan ingin segera pindah ke apartemen tapi Ia tidak bisa karena kuliah mulai berlangsung pada bulan September, otomatis Ia harus bertahan di sini kurang lebih tiga bulan lagi.

...

 **20 Juni 2013**

Tuan Jung telah resmi menikah dengan _eomma_ Kim dan telah pindah rumah kerumah keluarga Kim. Sehun dan Luhan harus belajar memanggil _appa_ kepada Tuan Jung. Hal tersebut sangat mudah bagi Sehun berhubung Ia sangat cocok dengan Tuan Jung. Benar saja sesampainya Tuan Jung di rumah Kim, Ia langsung menuju pintu depan untuk menyambutnya.

" _Appa_ , bolehkah aku memanggil seperti itu"

"Tentu saja Sehunnie, aku sekarang adalah _appa_ mu"

"Baiklah _appa_ , sini aku bantu membawakan tasmu"

Mereka berdua pun tertawa bahagia, tidak seperti Luhan yang dari pagi tidak mau menampakkan wajahnya karena takut.

Malam harinya, mau tidak mau Luhan harus menampakkan wajahnya untuk makan malam bersama jika tidak ingin _eomma_ nya curiga. Mereka saat ini sedang duduk di meja makan berbentuk persegi dengan satu kursi di setiap sisinya. Luhan turun belakangan mendapat tempat duduk yang berhadapan dengan _appa_ barunya.

"Duduklah nak, kau tidak lelah seharian di dalam kamar?"

"Tidak _eomma_ , aku tadi sedang membuat notes persiapan kuliah nanti"

"Kau mengambil jurusan apa Luhan?"

"Aku, mengambil kedokteran _a..ppa_ "

"Lihatlah Luhan sepertinya masih malu untuk memanggilmu _appa_ , hahaha"

"Kau tidak perlu sungkan ataupun malu untuk memanggilku _appa_ , Luhan"

Luhan hanya mengangguk, dari tadi Ia harus menahan rasa sakit. Ternyata kaki kanan ' _appa_ 'nya itu sedang sibuk menekan – nekan milik Luhan yang membuat Luhan tidak nyaman sekaligus sakit. Selama makan malam Ia hanya menunduk tidak ingin orang – orang menyadari ekspresi wajahnya. Luhan sudah tidak sanggup menahannya lagi, Ia meletakkan sumpitnya dengan gemetar, dan berdiri.

"Aku sudah selesai", Luhan menjauhi meja makan menuju ke kamarnya dengan langkah cepat. Sesampainya dikamar, Luhan langsung mengunci pintu kamarnya dan terduduk tepat dibalik pintu kamarnya itu. Luhan menangis sesenggukan karena merasakan sakit, sakit di dalam hatinya dan sakit dibagian miliknya yang terus – terusan di tekan oleh _appa_ tirinya itu. Luhan menangisi nasibnya hingga Ia lelah dan terlelap dibalik pintunya itu.

Keesokan harinya Luhan tidak keluar dari balik pintu kamarnya sama sekali. _Dongsaeng_ nya, Sehun sudah mengetuk pintu kamarnya untuk mengajak makan pagi hingga makan malam bersama tapi tidak di hiraukan oleh _hyung_ nya itu. _Eomma_ Kim sudah menyerah dengan sikap Luhan itu, hanya membiarkan anaknya berlaku sesuka hatinya. Sehun belum menyerah untuk mengajak bicara Luhan sambil sesekali mengetuk pintu kamar Luhan. Luhan lama – lama risih, terganggu dengan suara berisik yang di keluarkan oleh Sehun. Luhan bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan ke pintu kamarnya.

'CKLEK'

Terdengar bunyi kunci pintu yang dibuka. Sehun langsung berbalik arah lagi, padahal Ia sudah hampir menyerah juga. Sehun melihat batang hidung Luhan kaget melihat mata Luhan yang bengkak dan kulitnya nampak lebih pucat dari sebelumnya.

" _Hyung_ , ada apa dengan matamu? Terlihat bengkak sekali, bahkan aku tidak bisa melihat pupil matamu sakit bengkaknya, kau habis menangis ya"

" _Ani_ , sepertinya aku kelelahan akibat bergadang dan mataku jadi bengkak seperti ini dan Sehun...", Luhan belum selesai melanjutkan kalimatnya karena _appa_ nya muncul dan memotong pembicaraan Luhan.

"Apa yang kau lakukan seharian di kamar? Walaupun kita baru menjadi keluarga dan aku hanyalah _appa_ tirimu, tapi _appa_ tidak suka dengan sikapmu yang seperti ini membuat semua orang di rumah ini khawatir saja"

Luhan hanya menunduk terlalu takut untuk memandang lawan bicaranya itu.

"Jawab jika _appa_ mu ini bertanya Luhan!"

Luhan akhirnya mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap appa tirinya yang sedang berlagak marah kepadanya.

"A..aku hanya sedang mengerjakan deadline tugasku _a..ppa_ , dan aku sampai lupa waktu karenanya"

"Lain kali jangan pernah mengunci pintu kamar lagi, Sehun ambil kunci kamar Luhan dan berikan kepadaku, biar besok - besok Ia tidak lagi mengurung diri didalam kamarnya".

Luhan hanya bisa menatap pasrah kearah pintu kamarnya yang sudah tidak dapat melindungi dirinya dari _appa_ nya itu. Setelah mengambil kunci kamarnya, _appa_ Jung pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua.

" _hyeong_ , menurutku sikapmu ini memang tidak benar, jadi pantas saja _appa_ bersikap seperti itu, _hyeong_ mau makan malam tidak? Aku akan menemanimu"

Yang ditanya hanya diam, membuat Sehun menghela napas dalam, dan akhirnya memilih menarik _hyeong_ nya itu ke meja makan untuk mengisi perutnya yang belum diisi seharian ini.

...

 **Di Ruang Makan**

"Sehun, malam ini aku ingin tidur di kamarmu, boleh?"

"Tentu saja boleh _hyeong_ , tapi kenapa tiba – tiba ingin tidur bersama? Biasanya _hyeong_ yang tidak mau jika ku ajak tidur bersama"

"Karena kau sebentar lagi akan pergi jauh, jadi aku ingin tidur di kamarmu sampai keberangkatanmu ke NY nanti"

"Baiklah, _hyeong_ ku yang merepotkan"

Setelah percakapan itu, ruang makan kembali sepi, Luhan melanjutkan makan malamnya dan Sehun hanya duduk menemani Luhan sambil menatapnya dalam diam. Selesai makan malam Luhan langsung membawa bantal kesayangannya untuk dibawa tidur di kamar Sehun. Luhan keluar kamar dan menutup pintu kamarnya bersamaan dengan seseorang yang baru saja keluar dari ruang baca. Luhan refleks untuk menolehkan kepalanya ke arah ruang baca, dan ternyata _appa_ nya sedang menatap dirinya juga.

"Mencari perlindungan hmmm", _appa_ Jung bertanya sambil berjalan ke arah Luhan.

Luhan berdiri mematung, tubuhnya seakan mengalami _paralysis_ yang membuat anggota geraknya tidak bisa digerakkan untuk setidaknya menjauhkan diri dari _appa_ nya itu. Luhan merasakan jantungnya memompa darah dengan cepat, _takikardi_ yang Ia rasakan membuat keringat mulai keluar dari pori – pori kulitnya. _Appa_ Jung sudah berdiri tepat di depan Luhan, hingga suara napasnya terdengar karena terlalu dekat jarak diantara mereka.

 _Appa_ Jung mendorong Luhan hingga Luhan menabrakkan punggunya dengan pintu kamarnya, Luhan hanya bisa diam saja dan menundukkan kepalanya kebawah sementara kedua tangan _appa_ nya telah mengunci dirinya sehingga Ia tidak bisa lari.

"Lihat aku!"

Tidak ada tanggapan dari yang diperintah. Amarah _appa_ Jung tersulut akibat dari Luhan yang tidak mau mendengarkan perintahnya. Ia mencengkram rahang Luhan dengan kuat dan mengangkat rahang tersebut hingga mata keduanya saling bertatapan.

"Sudah ku katakan untuk jangan sekali – kali kau membangkang dari apa yang ku perintah kan Luhan! berani sekali kau mengabaikan perintahku hmm", cengkraman di rahang Luhan semakin keras membuat Luhan mengeluarkan air mata menahan rasa sakitnya.

"Ma..aaf _appa_ ", Luhan menjawab dengan susah payah karena mulutnya sulit untuk dibuka akibat cengkraman dari _appa_ nya.

"Besok malam datang ke ruang baca, aku ingin bermain denganmu mengerti tidak? Jika kau mengabaikan perintahku lagi, lihat apa yang akan terjadi kepada _eomma_ mu", _appa_ Jung mengancam Luhan.

Luhan hanya mengangguk pasrah, lalu tiba – tiba bibir merahnya diserang oleh bibir _appa_ nya dilumat dengan kasar hingga kepala Luhan terdorong ke belakang menubruk pintu kayu dengan kencang. Lidah _appa_ Jung berusaha untuk membuka mulut Luhan untuk masuk ke dalam rongga hangat Luhan. Sang pemilik rongga mulut tetap bergeming dan tidak mau membuka mulutnya. Kesal karena Luhan tidak juga membuka mulutnya, _appa_ Jung menjepit penis Luhan dengan cara menekan lutunya ke milik Luhan. Luhan langsung membelalakkan matanya dan membuka mulutnya ingin berteriak, kesempatan tersebut langsung diambil oleh _appa_ Jung untuk melesakkan lidahnya masuk ke dalam. Luhan yang mulai kehabisan oksigen dan tidak diberikan kesempatan untuk mengambil napas semakin lama semakin lemas, badannya mulai turun ke bawah karena lemas. _Appa_ Jung melepaskan ciumannya dan Luhan langsung jatuh ke lantai dengan terengah – engah berusaha meraup oksigen sebanyak mungkin. Setelah itu, Luhan ditinggal sendirian di depan pintu kamarnya.

...

Pintu kamar Sehun dibuka dengan kasar dan ditutup lagi dengan cara dibanting, Sehun langsung mendongakkan kepalanya ke arah pintu dan menemukan Luhan _hyeong_ , pelaku dari pembantingan pintu itu. Luhan langsung berjalan cepat ke arah tempat tidur dan masuk ke dalam selimut dan berbaring membelakangi Sehun. Sehun hanya menatap punggung Luhan tanpa berkata apa – apa, Ia tahu bahwa _hyeong_ nya itu sedang menangis dilihat dari punggung yang bergetar menahan isak tangis agar tidak terdengar olehnya. Sehun bukanlah _dongsaeng_ yang bodoh, Ia tahu segala kelemahan yang dimiliki oleh kakaknya dan semua kebiasaannya saat menangis. Sehun akhirnya memeluk Luhan dari belakang, membuat _hyeong_ nya merasa aman di dalam dekapannya sampai punggung itu berhenti bergetar dan tertidur, setelah yakin _hyeong_ nya tertidur, Sehun juga ikut memejamkan matanya.

Pada pagi harinya Sehun tidak menemukan Luhan _hyeong_ di dalam pelukannya lagi. Sepertinya Luhan _hyeong_ bangun lebih dahulu darinya. Sehun terduduk, melakukan peregangan tangan dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi. Sehun membuka pintu kamar mandi dan terkaget melihat Luhan _hyeong_ di dalam _bathtub_ penuh air dengan mata terpejam. Sehun langsung mengangkat _hyeong_ nya dan membawanya ke atas kasur. Sehun meraba nadi _hyeong_ nya di pergelangan tangan dan menemukan nadinya dalam keadaan lemah. Sehun mengganti pakaian _hyeong_ nya agar tidak kedinginan dan mengangkatnya menuju mobil sambil berteriak memanggil supir keluarganya. Supir keluarga Kim datang dengan buru – buru dan kaget melihat keadaan tuan mudanya yang tidak sadarkan diri itu langsung bergegas dan mengendarai mobil dengan kecepatan tinggi. Sehun masih setia mendekap Luhan dipelukannya sambil berusaha menghubungi _eomma_ nya.

Dalam waktu yang cepat mereka sudah sampai di rumah sakit dan Luhan langsung di bawa ke ruang IGD oleh Sehun. _Eomma_ Kim yang sudah berhasil dihubungi oleh Sehun langsung bergegas menuju rumah sakit bersama dengan suaminya. Sehun tidak sekalipun meninggalkan Luhan dan terus menggenggam tangannya. Akhirnya yang mengurus administrasi ke rumah sakit adalah supirnya karena Sehun tidak mau sama sekali meninggalkan Luhan walaupun dokter yang merawatnya sudah mengatakan bahwa kondisi Luhan sudah stabil dan Luhan akan baik – baik saja. Orang tua mereka akhirnya sampai ke rumah sakit. Luhan sudah di pindahkan ke ruang rawat.

 _Eomma_ Kim membuka pintu kamar rawat tempat Luhan dirawat dengan kasar, tampak Sehun sedang duduk di samping tempat tidur Luhan sambil terus memandangi Luhan yang sedang tertidur setelah diberi obat penenang.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Membaik _eomma_ , tadi Luhan _hyeong_ sudah bangun lalu Ia histeris lagi, akhirnya dokter memberikan obat penenang agar _hyeong_ istirahat lagi"

"Apakah Luhan tadi sempat berbicara denganmu Sehun?"

"Belum _eomma_ "

"Huft, baiklah kalau begitu, kau pulanglah dengan _appa_ mu, _eomma_ akan disini menjaga _hyeong_ mu"

"Tidak mau _eomma_ , aku akan menjaga _hyeong_ disini sampai Ia bangun lagi nanti"

"Baiklah jika kau ingin menjaga _hyeong_ mu tapi lebih baik kau beli makan dulu dengan _appa_ sekarang, biar _eomma_ yang berjaga disini, _appa_ tidak ingin anak apa dua duanya berbaring dirumah sakit, cukup Luhan saja"

"Baiklah _appa_ ", Sehun mengalah dan mengekor _appa_ nya keluar kamar.

...

 **TBC**


End file.
